The Roaming Soul
by IS-UH-BELL
Summary: Rukia is a 16 year old girl who is always roaming around Karakura Town with no place to go. Ichigo, a 26 year old man with a steady career who stumbles across her on a beach one night and offers her a place to stay. Will love blossom between these two?AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** This is my FIRST IchiRuki fanfic. Honestly they are on my absolute favorite anime couples. Well here you go.**

**Chapter 1. The Roaming Soul**

I linger. I guess you can say I'm nomadic. Well not really I just don't like staying in one place. I have no family and I still go to high school but no one knows that I don't have a place to call home. I sometimes hangout around bus stops, maybe local bars, parks, bridges, beaches, fast food restaurants. Right now I find myself just sitting in a stool at "Urahara's Bar".-Urahara Kisuke was of course the owner and one of the greatest people I have ever met in my entire life.-

"One beer Urahara" I said slamming 600 yen onto the table.

"You know I shouldn't be really giving you this stuff you're only sixteen. But I will because I think you can handle it. You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. Confused, no where to go, just a roaming soul." He said slamming a glass of the golden substance onto the counter.

"On the house by the way." She whispered. I took a sip.

"This is apple juice not beer 'Mister Hat and Clogs' !" I groaned slamming my head onto the table. I lifted up my head to glance at the clock. The clock showed that it was 11:30AM. It was a Sunday night which mean I had school tomorrow.

"Sorry I'm not serving you any alcohol. Not tonight my friend" his chuckle rang into my ears.

"Hard day huh?" He asked.

"Yeah" I sighed.

"It's going to be okay" He rubbed my shoulder.

My stomach growled. Kisuke lifted a delicate blonde eyebrow.

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"Well I had some coffee from the local diner this morning… But I didn't have enough money to afford lunch, I needed gas money…" my voice trailed off at the last part. I honestly didn't want Urahara to worry about me. He has enough on his hands the last thing he should worry about is me.

"I'll get to whip you up some grub Rukia don't worry." Yoruichi was his girlfriend who helped him run the bar. She was a pretty good cook too if I say so myself.

"No honestly you don't have to" I whined.

"But I WANT to. Look at yourself Kuchiki you're bone thin." He squeezed the flesh on my arm.

"It's not much but it's something" Yoruichi smiled placing a plate with two rice balls on it. I gulped those things down within the matter of two minutes.

"You should have told me that you didn't have anything to eat earlier. How do you do it? Honestly. You always smile like you have no care in the world. But you have no place to call home, no family, but you still manage to smile and be happy." Yoruichi asked me.

"I dunno…" I said in a low voice.

"But no need to worry about me I'm fine" I smiled at her.

"Well look at the time I gotta get going. I need to find a place to sleep." I grinned scratching the back of my head. Both Kisuke and Yoruichi frowned at the same time. Kisuke slid an envelope on the counter top.

"If you need anything just come to me or Yoruichi and we would be more than happy to help you. We have offered you a place to stay with us numerous times but you always decline."

"We worry a lot about you Rukia.." Yoruichi said a little louder as I made my way towards the door.

"I'll take care of myself. I promise" I beamed. With that I stepped out the front doors of the bar and was on my way.

**~*~*~*~**

I sat in my dinky old van. It was parked on a beautiful -but small- beach in the town that I reside in, Karakura Town. I looked at the envelope. What could possibly be in it? I ripped it open to find out that there was 100,000 yen. I have to return the money to him I can't possibly keep this much. I notice that there a note from it. The note stated:

_Rukia, before you even think of returning it I'm just letting you know that you can't. I won't except it. You deserve it. This is just some money I've been saving up and I feel that you need it way more than me and Yoruichi agrees too. So please keep it, you have got to take much better care of yourself Rukia._

_- Kisuke and Yoruichi_

Kisuke you are ridiculous. I smiled to myself just thinking about the fact that they cared about me that much. I looked at my watch, it's about 5:00AM. I should really get to sleep but I just can't. I went to the backseat of my car and slipped on my school uniform. I took my thick quilt and rapped it around my body and sat on the hood of my car. Watching the still dark, moonlit sky glisten against the water of the ocean. I let the sound of the waves serenade me. This has to be the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed. I closed my eyes, swayed my head with the rhythm of the ocean, and smiled.

"Hey what is a girl like you doing out here at five in the morning?" I heard a strong and masculine voice ask me.

"Huh?" My ears perked up.

"You heard me. Shouldn't you be home with your mommy and daddy?" He asked. I looked up to see a very tall-probably about 6 feet or taller-, handsome, and muscular man.

"I don't have any" I replied looking down.

"Oh wow kid, I'm sorry. I my mom died when I was little so it must be hard on you not having a mom or dad. But don't you have a place to stay?" He questioned me.

"No…" I frowned a little bit.

"By the way I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and if you want you can stay at my place for tonight at least. I promise I won't try anything slick." He said lifting up his hands.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki and no it's fine really. Plus I have school tomorrow, well in about three hours."

"There is no way I can let you go to the school in that." He said.

"It's okay. Honest" I waved my hands frantically in the air.

"May I?" He asked pointing at the spot nest to me on the hood of my hand. I nodded and I cracked a smile at him.

"I just want to let you know that I'm not leaving until I know you have a good place to stay." He smirked.

"I'll be fine I promise."

"A girl like you shouldn't be roaming around at this time of night."

"I know" I grimaced.

"Then you're coming to my house." He replied.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then those thugs staring at you over there will eat you alive. You might get raped, mugged, or murdered. God forbid, a lot of bad things happen at this time at night." He said plainly.

"Okay fine I give up. I'll stay at your place. But for tonight only. But how are we going to get my car to your place?"

"Well I actually took a cab here I live in an apartment not to far from here. Maybe we can take your car there?" He suggested.

"That sounds perfect." My eyes lit up.

I threw my quilt into the backseat and sat in the driver seat while Ichigo sat in the passenger seat.

"So how old are you?" He asked.

"Sixteen."

"Wow" he sighed.

"What?"

"You're jailbait…"

"How old are you then Mister Kurosaki?" I smirked.

"Twenty-five I turn Twenty-six in three days" he replied flatly.

"Oh wow… If you want I'll just drop you off and leave."

"No it's okay it's not like we're going to sleep in the same bed or anything and I won't dare to do anything to take advantage of you while you're sleeping." His voice held the most honest and comforting tone I have ever heard in my life.

"I trust you" I flashed him a small smile.

I finally started the car. The car ride to his house was filled with an awkward silence. The only talking that was done was him giving me directions to his apartment.

**~*~*~*~**

He unlocked the door to his apartment and we walked in. It was nicely decorated. It has a modern touch to it and the view of the town from his apartment was beautiful.

"This is it. I hope it suits all of your needs." He yawned.

"This is AMAZING Ichigo. I don't know how to thank you" I replied completely flabbergasted.

"You don't have to" he grinned. I hugged him.

"Thank you so much!" I sobbed into his chest.

"You're welcome" he wrapped his strong, muscular arms around me and rubbed my head. I looked up and backed away.

"I am so sorry! I was just over whelmed with everything you've done with me."

"It's okay really" he patted my shoulder. I just simply nodded.

"Well my apartment has one room which is mine but you can sleep in it for the night. I'll just sleep in the living room."

"No really it's okay! I'll sleep in there. You already welcomed me into my home. I don't want to take over your room!" I pranced around his living room frantically.

"It is okay I promise" he chuckled.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive" he gave me a friendly wink. It wasn't a flirtatious wink it was just a friendly wink.

"Here's my roo-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence and stared at the girl who was sound asleep on his king sized bed.

"Huh?"

"What is she doing here?!" He whispered harshly and shut the door.

"Who is that?" I asked him completely clueless to what was happening.

"That girl on my bed is my on again and off again girlfriend" he glowered.

"Oh I'm sorry maybe I should-" she was cut off by his deep voice.

"Don't even say it."

"Okay sorry" I laughed nervously.

"I'll be right back" with that said he went into his room. A few minutes later he came back with a big T-shirt, boxers, and a towel folded in his arms.

"Here you can sleep in this and here's a towel for you to shower. You look like you need one, no offense." He handed me the clothing.

"Thank you and none taken. I really need a shower."

"No need to thank me. Oh and the bathroom is across from my room." I went into the bathroom and took a fifteen minute shower. I came out changed and feeling refreshed. My hair that hung up to my shoulders was wet and disheveled. I walked into the living room to see Ichigo watching some T.V. I tip toed up to behind him.

"BOO!" I yelled behind him. He jumped, looked at me and laughed. I giggled at how he jumped.

"Wow you actually scared me" he laughed. I looked at his body to see that he had changed into his pajamas which consisted of a long pajama pants and no shirt. I blushed a little bit.

"Are you uncomfortable?" I guess he noticed me blushing.

"No it's perfectly fine. It's your house, it's not like I haven't seen a shirtless man before" I chuckled nervously.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Oh I have your bed ready" he turned off the television and grabbed my hand and led me to his room.

"It not much. I know it's in my closet but it should be really comfortable. I put a lot of cushioning in it so it should be good."

He went to lay down next to his girlfriend. He stared at me as I climbed into his closet.

"Thank you so much" I mouthed to him. He made an okay sign with his hand and winked at me. I giggled and closed the closet doors. I looked at my watch to see that it was about 7:00AM. Looks like I'm not going to school today.

**A/N:**** I hope you guys liked it. I worked so hard on it. I will love the people who review forever. XD I just wanna know if you guys like it or not and I want to see if there's anything that you guys think that I can improve or add.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A MONTH!!!! It's just that my computer wasn't working and stuff. To all of you guys who reviewed thank you, you guys are AMAZING. To those who don't like it: If you do not like the age difference between Rukia and Ichigo then don't even bother reading this fanfic. It is not the fanfic for you. Don't even bother reading or commenting it. Anyways all of you who liked it and reviewed it THANK YOU. I love you guys. I really appreciated all of the constructive criticism. If you think that my dtory needs some improvements feel Or if there's anything you would like to see happen feel free to tell me. :]**

**Here is Chapter 2. ENJOY! :]**

**Chapter 2- The Way It Feels**

_I've never felt this before. When the first time I saw Ichigo I felt like I had an instant connection. I feel like our souls our bound together by a bond even though we haven't known each other for that long. It feels amazing though, this feeling. It feels weird though, I'm not used to it. But it is illegal…_

I rubbed my violet eyes open with my small pale fists. It's about time I wake up out of my foolish dreams that I have to do with the fact that I think that I have feelings for Ichigo. I looked at my watch to see that it was in fact noon. Five hours of sleep, not bad. The bright sunlight of noon was peeking through the crack of Ichigo's closet doors. I looked through the crack of the closet doors to see that Ichigo's room was cleaned up and no one was in it. I stepped out of his closet and carefully opened his bedroom door. But I failed at trying to be careful and cautious because the door creaked. "What was that?" I heard a very soft feminine voice say full of concern. I peeked my head through the now opened door. Ichigo's eyes went wide when he saw me, luckily for me his girlfriend's back was turned to me. "it was nothing" Ichigo said laughing nervously, scratching the back of his head. "You know I could've swore that I heard a door open" she replied gently. "Oh one of the doors must've opened because of a draft or something" he gave out another nervous laugh. "But all the windows are closed." Ichigo ran towards the nearest window and opened it. "Well there is now! What do you think? That I'm hiding something from you?! If that's the case then you're wrong!" Ichigo looked like a mad man right now. He was breathing heavily right now. I'm guessing that his girlfriend is really oblivious to things because she still hasn't noticed me. "Ichigo you've been acting weird today. First you don't let me get something from your closet now this?!" She questioned him. Her voice was getting a bit louder now. Ichigo stood up silently, I feel so bad that he has to go through all of this just to keep me here. "Well no matter I gotta go meet up with Tatsuki and the gang for lunch. Bye Ichigo" she got up and pecked his lips lightly. I hid in his room when she left. I could hear her high heels clicking against the tiled floor as she walked out. I heard the front door open and closed. "WHEW! You can come out now Rukia."

I swiftly s of his stepped out of his room. The door suddenly opened again we both turned our heads in the direction of the front door. Orihime walked in. "Ichigo I forgot my-" she cut herself off when she looked up and saw me. "Who is she?" She spoke again. "It's not what it looks like Orihime! She had no place to stay so I decided to let her stay here for the night! We didn't do anything I promise!" "No need to go into anymore explanation, Ichigo it's over" Orihime said and went to the counter to pick up her purse which is the item she had accidentally left behind. With all of that said and done Orihime was gone, this time I'm pretty sure it's for good. I just stood there in shock. "Ichigo I am so sorry. I'll just get my stuff and go. I have caused you way too much trouble." I started to head to the bathroom to get my uniform –which is where I left it- but he stopped me by grabbing my arm gently. "No it's okay I wanted to break up with her anyway" he flashed me the most handsome smile I've ever seen in my life. "She was just way too perfect. I wanted someone who can keep it real you know?" Why is he telling me this? I am confused why he would tell me a 16-year-old homeless girl who had just spent the night at his apartment all of this. "I kind of know what you mean, she liked the same things you liked, good at everything, agreed with you on everything, and just flawless. But I don't know Ichigo if you ask me I think you just let go of a perfect woman." I giggled at the fact that he would let the most perfect woman in the world –well that I have seen so far in my 16 years of existence- break up with him. "That is my point! I want a real girl, someone who can keep it real. I want a girl who can hold her own when we get into little arguments, a girl with flaws" Ichigo explained to me. I wish I could be that girl. But she ever she is or will be, she's lucky. "Oh… Well if you ask me Ichigo I think that you should totally go gay" I told him seriously, with the straightest face I can put on. I was joking though. I could tell that he thought I was serious though by the look on his face. "I'm kidding. But hey no one's stoppin' you from becoming gay. I mean I support gay marriage. I'm progay." I always hated how people shun other people out because of their sexual orientation. Gay people should get married, it's not like they're bothering anyone. "Me too, I think that gay people should be allowed to get married. And if you don't mind me asking, where's your boyfriend?" He grinned at me. "I actually don't have one and have never had one." I chuckled. Why was he so concerned? "Wow I would have expected a girl as pretty as you to have a boyfriend." "Yeah" I said a bit uneasy. I guess Ichigo noticed that I was a bit uncomfortable when he said that. I didn't want to push him away it's just that I've never really liked a boy the way I like Ichigo.

"Hey you wanna go get some lunch?"

"Um… sure."

I feel bad for saying yes but I feel like this would be a great opportunity to get to know him. I stayed at the poor guy's apartment I should at least get to know him a little bit. "I need to go get dressed." I told him.

I picked up my uniform that was folded in the bathroom. I grabbed my car keys and walked to the car. I picked up my baggy, long, black and red sweat shirt, my tight ripped jeans, and my tattered sneakers. For some odd reason I decided to change in my car. I tried taking in the scent of my car that smelled like a strawberry air freshener and tobacco from my cigarettes. Yes I smoke, and it's a bad habit I've had since I was 15. I pulled off Ichigo's Big shirt and slid off his boxers and replaced them with my own clothes. I slowly got out of my car, slammed the door, and walked back up to his apartment. "Hey you." He said smiling as I opened his front door. "We're going to a small diner if that's okay with you?" He asked. "Oh yeah that sounds perfect" I replied. "'Kay then let's go" Ichigo said.

~*~*~*~*~*~

We both walked out of his front door and went into his car. Ichigo's car was so nice and most likely expensive. I could tell. It was one of those cars that are infamous for their price and the way they look inside and out. This car was the kind of car that people can only _dream_ of having. "Ichigo what exactly do you do for a living?" Hopefully he wouldn't object to asking my question. "I'm a male prostitute… Nah I'm just kidding, I'm a doctor at the same hospital that my dad works at" he said beaming proudly.

"What made you want to become a doctor?"

"Being able to save lives" he said thoughtfully. "I'm sorry for asking so many questions but why did you take me in?" I was scared if he would reply or not. "The reason why I took you in is simply because I've been in your shoes before."When my mom died I had so much anger and sadness and one day when I was 13 I got up and left. I couldn't stand living in a house where people were acting like my mom never died. I think her death effected me the most because I witnessed her death. But when I was 17 I realized after sitting in my car in thought for about a day that they didn't forget about my mom, they were trying to cope with it and that's when I returned home. Rukia I know you're a good girl; you are a sweet girl who has self respect unlike these little hookers you see running around nowadays. His face was very serious and so was his voice.

"Wow Ichigo…"

A few tears slipped out of my purple eyes. This man is really deep.

"So tell me Rukia what's your story? I'm all ears." I could tell that he was going to really listen to what I had to say.

"Well I am from Japan. My Mother died when I was ten years old. She was very ill. I spent a lot of my childhood hanging in hospitals. I know she is in a better place now looking down on me, just like your mother who is looking down on you and your family. My older brother moved to America with his girlfriend right after my mother died. He was eighteen then he should be about twenty-four now . I haven't heard from him in years, I miss him a lot. He was the only one who really understood me. As of my father, I don't speak to him. I just don't like dealing with that. After my mother died he just married another woman. He just started another family and his replacement step children. I was kind of like the outcast in that family. They never really referred to me as normal. When I was about eleven I started walking my house and started roaming around town when I was down. First I would be gone for an hour, then it turned into a few hours, then it turned into days, and then one day I packed up a bag and never came back. The day that I left I was also 13. As for my van a friend gave it to me. I really don't know if I'll ever go back…" At this point I was sobbing and I realized that we were at the Seireitei Diner. I always go to this diner. Maybe Rangiku will be working today?

"Come on let's go inside" he whispered.

"Okay."

We went inside and got a booth seat. Rangiku is working to me, I saw her walk up to me and Ichigo with a smile plastered across her face. "Rukia is this handsome man your boyfriend?" She asked me suggestively. "No" I answered. "Oh okay I was about to say… He's a little too old for you" Rangiku laughed. Ichgio laughed with her but his laugh was nervous and uneasy. "What can I get for you guys?" Rangiku pulled out a note pad from her apron. "I'll have a glass of water. What about you Rukia?"

"I'll have a cup of coffee"

"Coffee… That's all that girl ever drinks" Rangiku said to Ichigo. Ichigo just chuckled lightly with her. Rangiku walked away to go get us our beverages.

"She takes some time to get used too. But she is an angel once you get to know her."

I could sense the fact that he was kind of nervous. "So Rukia what are your goals in life?"

"Actually I never really thought about that." I answered. It's true I haven't.

I feel like I won't be able to do anything with myself.

"Hey I'm sure whatever you do you'll be good at it."

"What are your goals in life or have you already reached them."

"I almost have. I'm already a doctor but I want to settle down one day. You know get married maybe have a few kids. I just haven't found the right woman yet" he sighed. "Well that sounds pretty normal. What's your favorite color?"

"Wow that was random but I would have to say orange like my hair. It's funny though, I used to hate it all throughout Junior High. Girls loved it in Senior High though. I guess I grew to like it. What about you?" He laughed. "Purple because they're the color of my eyes and my mother's eyes" I smiled sadly. "Oh…" Ichigo trailed off. "Coffee and water" Rangiku placed our drinks on the table. I took a sip of my coffee, it tasted like heaven.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yeah I want a cheeseburger" Ichigo told Rangiku.

"I want a veggie burger" I said to Rangiku. Rangiku jotted the orders down in her note pad and walked away. "Why did you choose a veggie burger?" Ichigo's voice was full of curiosity.

"I'm a vegetarian."

"Where do you go to school?" He asked me. "I got to Karakura Senior High" I answered. "Oh… Do they know that you're-" I cut him off. "No they don't." I knew he was going to ask about me being homeless. "Oh, here's my number if you need anything" he handed me a small white rectangular business card that had his name Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki and various number you would be able to reach him at. "Do people take you serious with the name Ichigo?" I laughed. "I blame my father. Do people take you seriously? You know since you're a midget." I pouted at his remark. "Kidding" he laughed. "Cheeseburger for Ichigo and Veggie burger for Rukia" Rangiku set our food on the table.

"Thanks Rangiku."

"No problem kid and remember if you need anything just give me a call."

After Raniku left our table we both ate and continued asking random questions about each other.

When we were done Ichigo asked Rangiku for the check. I saw Rangiku lean into Ichigo's ear and say "I see the way you look at her Ichigo. You're not fooling anyone but yourself. Just promise you'll take good care of her. She deserves it." I saw Ichigo blush and nod. They probably thought I couldn't hear her but I did. I blushed lightly but this went unnoticed. After Rangiku said that she took the money and walked away. We both got up and walked to his car.

"Ichigo thank you so much for the food." I said looking up at him. I have to look up at him because he is so much taller than me. "No problem." He scratched the back of his head. "You know what I like you midget."

"HEY! I am not short… Am I?" We both got into his car.

"Where do you want to go?" He completely ignored what I just said. "I don't know wherever you want to go" I said lightly tapping my legs. "Do you mind if we go visit a friend of mine."

"No I don't mind. Go ahead." After I said that Ichigo started the car and drove off.

I dozed off in the car. I still can't believe I trust a total stranger. Well he's not a total stranger to me anymore. I opened my eyes to see that he pulled up to Urahara's Bar. "Welcome back sleepy head." Ichigo winked at me. We both got out of his expensive car and entered the bar.

**A/N:**** AGAIN I AM SO SORRY!!! This chapter is short but this is what I can type up at the moment. I have been so busy lately. I love all of you that read and review. You guys are AWESOME! I'll try to update soon. :]**


End file.
